Demigod Doom!
by katz-fan
Summary: Technically, you gotta read to find out. But... There happens to be extreme stupidity, randomness, hot Percy and adorable Grover, and you can request any character you want. Read more to find out.


Demigod Doom!

Chapter 1

_Random Narration: This story may cause the following side-effects: Laughing, sneezing, burping, screaming, farting, randomness, or maybe even death. We do not own anything. Always remember to sit on babies. The following message is advised. If you have any questions, call us at . Please note that this is not an actual website. Eating puppies is an unhealthy life-style choice._

Haley: Introducing…

Nathalie and Haley: DEMIGOD DOOM!

Haley: I wrote a chapter of a Chowder story that will be almost exactly like this but…

Nathalie: Then she remembered Chowder isn't that popular.

Haley: I tend to be stupid most of the time.

Nathalie: But she's my dumb fudge wad! *Hugs Haley*

Haley: Yay. I'm loved.

_Random Narration: A mysterious clown comes in and dances. Random._

Nathalie: Who is he…? *Eyes widen*

Haley: I don't know. I don't know really.

_Random Narration: I rule you._

Haley: Asked and answered!

Nathalie: Why is a clown here? CLOWNS ARE EVIL!

Haley: I know, huh?

Clown: My… My name… My name is… BILL! YOU HAVE A LETTER FROM YOUR BOSS! *Throws the letter at Haley and runs away crying*

Nathalie: How'd he even get in here? We're in a room with no windows, doors, food, the walls have a bunch of cats on them and-

Haley: Nathalie?

Nathalie: Yeah?

Haley: Shut the front door.

Nathalie: Where? Where's the door?

Haley: Woa, let's read the note!

Nathalie: Ok. Wait, since when did we have a boss?

Haley: I don't know…

Nathalie: Anyway, read on woman!

Haley: Ok, ok!

_Random Narration: NO! I shall read it!_

Nathalie: No use arguing with a random business dude in a corner.

Haley: So true. Read on man!

_Random Narration: *Clears his throat*_

_** I am now calling myself your boss! I shall take over someday when I am ready. Until then, I must eat as many doughnuts as I can! And all staff must now be forced to wear TINY MINI-SKIRTS! That is all.**_

_** -Director**_

Nathalie: Crap… Our boss is a perv.

Haley: NOOO! WHY?

Nathalie: I bet our boss is fat and needs to shave his toe.

Haley: All fat guys have to shave their toes.

_Random Narrator: So true…_

Nathalie: *Hears a meow* WOA! CATS! ON THE WALL! HALEY!

Haley: What?

Nathalie: You know I'm allergic to cats!

Haley: Allergies don't exist in this room.

Nathalie: Good. Otherwise I think I'd be dead.

Haley: You would?

Nathalie: No.

Haley: Interesting.

_Random Narration: Isn't it about the time you poof in Percy?_

Nathalie: Omg… Where did that fudge face go this time?

Haley: How did he escape the ropes and locked closet?

Nathalie: I don't know.

Haley: *Grabs a remote and presses a button; causing a vortex to open and it spits Percy out and he slams into the wall*

Percy: OW! That was a big description!

Nathalie: I'm so proud! *Hugs the vortex* Good boy!

Vortex: WOOF! *Fades away*

Haley: We got Percy back!

Percy: No fair! Haley, you get to have your best friend here. I should have my best friend here! Poof in Grover NOW!

Nathalie: Ok… She will. Jeez, hottie's being snotty!

Haley: Ok… Enough rhyming! *Pushes a button on the remote and the vortex appears; spitting out Grover and he slams into the floor*

Percy: Grover!

Nathalie: That's gonna hurt in the morning.

Grover: Owie…! *Makes a cute little baby face and starts crying*

Haley and Nathalie: Aaaw! KAWAII!

Percy: What the Hades is kawaii?

Nathalie: It means cute in Japanese. GOSH!

Grover: Percy! *Hugs Percy*

*Random Clown walks in*

Everyone except _Random Narrator_ and Clown: HOLY CRAP! AAAAAAHH!

Clown: I told you already! *Sounds like a teenage girl* My name is like, totally Bill! Here, you have another like, letter and stuff. Good bye! *Scoffs*

Grover: It's a man-lady clown! I'm scared. *Hugs Percy with tears in his eyes*

Percy: It says:

_**I already told you guys! ALL staff must be forced to wear TINY MINI-SKIRTS! Good day to you, sir!**_

_** -Director**_

Nathalie: _All_ staff? You mean the guys too?

Haley: That's frightening.

*Clown walks in again*

Clown: Like, another note. I like, totally hate my job. *Walks out*

Percy: I'm scared.

Nathalie: Late reaction! *Smiles* HIDE ME! *runs into a random corner and rocks herself* Scary clown….

Haley: It says:

_**HECK NO! The female staff must wear TINY MINI-SKIRTS! The males can wear what they already are. Remember, I'm watching you…**_

_** -Director**_

Grover: Woa… Stalker…

Percy: Mini-skirts, huh?

Nathalie: *Walks over to Haley* You guys aren't allowed to enjoy this.

Haley: Sigh. *Pushes a button and Haley and Nathalie are now wearing tiny mini-skirts and tank tops*

_Random Narration: To clarify, Haley's tank top is purple and she's wearing a black mini-skirt. Nathalie's tank top is electric green with a white mini-skirt._

Grover: Was that clarification really necessary?

Nathalie: I think it was.

Haley: Same.

Percy: *Stares at Haley and Nathalie*

Grover: *Nudges Percy* Percy? Remember Annabeth?

Percy: *Says dreamily* Who?

Nathalie: Wow… She'll be ticked.

Haley: Awesome!

Grover: Who's gonna explain everything to me? And the readers?

Nathalie: Since we're too lazy...

Percy: Annabeth?

Haley: We _were_ gonna say that, but now we say… YOU!

Grover: Wow…

Nathalie: *Smiles proudly*

Percy: Hate you…

Haley: Do your stuff, pretty boy. *Pats Percy's head*

Percy: *Grumbles*

Nathalie: Do it!

Grover: *Giggles* Sorry Percy, but they _are_ the hosts.

Percy: In this fic, you can send in dares for the characters. You can also ask them questions. But the best one, you can request to bring in someone from any TV show, book, anime, ect. We just have to either approve, or watch the show.

Haley: No Naruto. I mean it.

Nathalie: She's just mad because some little kids were imitating something that happened on it, and a kid dies because his friends barried his head in a foot of sand.

Grover: That's, *Sniffles* So, *Sniffles a couple more times* SAD! *Starts crying*

Percy: It's ok buddy. *Hugs Grover*

Haley and Nathalie: CUTE!

Grover: *Sniffles* Blah-ah!-ah!

Nathalie: I know what to do next!

Percy and Grover: What?

Haley: Oh no… No fire!

Nathalie: Not fire! Heck no! TAYLOR LAUTNER ACTING GAY!

Haley: Oh my goat, yes!

Grover: *Glares at Haley*

Haley: Oh, sorry! *Hugs Grover*

Percy: Oh boy…

Nathalie: I met this really sexy guy last night,

Haley: His name was Bob.

Nathalie: I was driving right next to him,

Haley: Oh, I'd tap that!

Nathalie: Oh my goodness!

Haley: *Slaps butt* OW!

Nathalie: Oh my god!

Nathalie and Haley: *Burst out laughing and start rolling on the floor*

Percy and Grover: *Look at each other then back at Haley and Nathalie*

_Random Narration: Something tells me the guys need to sign this chapter off. No really, sign off. I got kids to feed!_

Grover: *Eyes widen with terror* Percy… I'm scared…

Percy: Me too Grover. Me too…

Grover: This is Grover-

Percy: And Percy.

Grover: -signing off! See ya!

Percy: Laterz.

Haley and Nathalie: *Laughing* BYE! *Continue laughing like maniacs*

_Random Narration: And the night ends in pain and suffering…_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~END FOR NOW~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Haley: Hey guys, this is Haley just thanking you for reading. I hope you liked it. I honestly don't expect anyone to like it though. Feel free to prove me wrong. I dare you.**

**Anyway, I would like to say I do not own anything, seriously, I don't. And the quote: "TINY MINI-SKIRTS!" I got from my best friend Nathalie. Yes, the Nathalie in this fanfic.**

**I would also like to say, if you want to see the "Taylor Lautner Acting Gay" video, click on this. And if you can't click, then just copy it. Either way it'll get you there.**

**.com/watch?v=4J006Bn9lmw**

**So thanks again and see ya next time! (That is, IF I even get more than one review.)**


End file.
